Hermano
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Summary: I shook your arms harder than I ever had, "WHY CAN'T MY WORDS REACH YOU!" I yelled. Inspired by 'War' BluePulse. One-Shot.


AN: Yo, 'Sup? So I've finally found a way to get into the YJ archive. Been wanting to write on here but seriously nothing good came to mind until now!

Anyways first story for the YJ section so let's get this started~

Summary: I shook your arms harder than I ever had, "WHY CAN'T MY WORDS REACH YOU?!" I yelled. Inspired by 'War' BluePulse. One-Shot.

Hermano

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The impact hurt.

The pain searing.

My mind joggled.

My heart screaming.

Heavy breathing; panting and speechless.

I didn't see it coming, I mean, Why would I?

You were my… mission.

The reason why I came to your time.

But. No. You're more than that.

You were my best friend.

Why would I ever think you would ever hurt me?

I stared deep into those alien eyes, the eyes that once held innocence, once held pride. The eyes that would narrow when annoyed or teasing, the eyes that would squint when confused, the eyes that would brighten and sadden; the eyes of my friend. Now those eyes are cold, unremorseful, miles away; dead.

I had to get you back; I had to try everything that I possibly could. Why are you acting this way?

I ran up to you, forced you to turn around to face me, I shook your arms – my grip shaky and losing control but I had to keep it together. Now's not the time to be feeling the mode, Bart!

"Jaime, it's me! It's me, Bart!" I yelled.

My lungs burning as I yelled, I waited for him to say something, anything but nothing was said. He just looked down at me as if I were a lowly creature, something worthless, something not worth listening to. He was about to break free from my hold but I gave him one tight steady shake, "Jaime, talk to me! Say something!" I panted. Why did my body ache so much, why now?

He just continued to stare. I would give anything to hear him say something, call me something but it never came. He was becoming impatient but I couldn't let go, not now, if he left, I don't know what I would do.

By this point, my eyes were stinging, the urge to cry hurting. This all didn't make sense, it didn't add up. He was just fine a couple of hours ago, and by hours I mean a few days ago. He was fine and then in our last mission, he snapped. Something changed inside of him and I was the first to feel it. The change came as fast as the force of his smack with the key against my head. The blow had me seeing darkness for a few hours until the others were stable enough to come to my aid. The others vowed they would avenge you, would save you in due time, but I wanted action now; I wanted to save you now, forget any of this had ever happened – I just wanted my friend back.

I didn't blame you for what you did because I wasn't angry with you, sure I was surprised, and maybe a little shock but mostly I was sad.

And now, here we are. I'm holding you, shaking you, trying to get even the tiniest of reaction from you but nothing. I didn't even feel the wetness as it came dripping down from my eyes. Hot tears filled with agony towards this frustration with your silence, filled with sadness because you're not you, filled with pain because I just want you back. I want you to call me 'Hermano' I want to hear you say 'Ese' I want to argue and fight over a bag of Chicken Whizzies, I want you back.

The tears streamed down my red flustered cheeks, my throat quickly closing up on me, my body ached and my voiced felt strained. I shook your arms harder than I ever had, "WHY CAN'T MY WORDS REACH YOU?!" I yelled, almost screaming at the heavens; My knees and hands shaky, my fingers cold and prickling; I felt numb.

I didn't feel, I couldn't feel it when you forcefully shoved me to the ground. The only noise filling the space between us was the clanking of your feet on the hard metal floor and the warming up of your cannon.

You raised your weapon towards me and for once, I, I was scared. I was scared of you; my blurry eyes wide, the tears wouldn't stop and I couldn't stop my body from shaking.

My name is Bart Allen aka Impulse; you know I always felt the whole secret identity thing to be so retro, I've learned a lot of things here in your time. I've learned that we can change things and I've learn that Chicken Whizzies are totally crash but most of all I've learned friendship. Jaime Reyes aka Blue Beetle, he was my best friend, my hermano, my mission.

I've failed you Jaime, and I'm sorry for that. Blue was no longer Jaime, the Reach made sure of that, my best friend, my hermano is Dead.

I forced my eyes shut as they fluttered trying not to stay closed, my tears sticky and drying against my cheeks, and the shaking wouldn't stop.

I hear the cannon starting.

This is it Bart.

This is my mission.

I just want you back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

I left the ending somewhat 'opened'

What 'Mission' means can be left to your own interpretation whether it be good or bad; to live or die, etc.

Everyone spells Chicken Whizzies differently because there's really no right way of spelling it so I chose Whizzies because it's the most common way instead of Wheezes or its many other variants.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own 'Jaime Reyes' aka Blue Beetle or 'Bart Allen' aka Impulse – Young Justice – DC Comics.

Influenced/Inspired by the episode 'War'

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


End file.
